


Le Roi est Mort

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God is Dead, Pre-Canon, Prince Michael is his heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael learns of his Father's death. Le Roi est mort - vive le Roi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Roi est Mort

“This is nothing more than a courtesy call,” the being in front of him drawls, voice like gravel under a glacier sluicing its way across continents and carving canyons in its wake. Michael would kill him if he could, for daring to speak in such a manner beside his throne. “I’m only here because he asked me to be, and only then as a favor to my oldest friend. It was practically his dying wish, after all.”

 

“Why?” Michael whispers, voice catching at the edges and getting stuck in all the wrong places. “ _Why_?”

 

Death raises one elegant eyebrow at him. “Do you presume to question the will of God?”

 

Michael grits his teeth. “I _mean,_ why did you reap him?”

 

Death tilts back his head and frowns. “It was his time.”

 

Michael feels the loss settle upon his shoulders like a veil and shivers as it starts to seep into his pores, sinking into the little cracks in his being and making its way towards his core. “What am I to do? Who will give the orders with our Father gone? How... How are we to know what to do?”

 

Death smiles, a sad, lonely little defect of his lips canting crookedly up and to the right. It’s out of place amongst the hollows of his eyes and the jut of his cheekbones, and Michael shudders. “Michael. _Michael._ Prince of Heaven. The king... Is dead.” Death winks. Rises. Departs.

 

Slowly, Michael looks down upon the Kingdom of Heaven. _Le roi est mort._ “Vive le roi.”


End file.
